Never hate you
by blackchaosaria2501
Summary: Finally after 10 years living apart, Rin will meet his little Yuki-chan again. But will this grown up Yuki-chan made up to his expectation or will he looks like a person that Rin super hate in the school? And will Rin finally know about who he actually is? YukioxRin AU [A gift fic dedicated for PrincessofFlameX]


**[Dedicated to PrincessofFlamesX, both PofX and E-L or now known as Jaegershark]**

**Contains humor, fluff, twincest, bother complex, school life AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist or Blue Exorcist**.

* * *

"I HATE THAT ARROGANT BOY!...urgh! If I had a chance I'll seriously kick his butt in front of everyone, bastard!..."

Rin stomp his feet along the way to his next class, feeling annoyed as hell since his beloved nice lunch time got disturbed by a certain arrogant student council president. The school rooftop is his favorite place in the school and would it hurt so much to leave him having a rest alone? For that brown haired president it was certainly a bother. Heck, Rin even think that that stupid asshole guy held a grudge to him.

Okay, maybe yes…

Yesterday, in order to get a revenge he'd picked his nose and rub the sticky lump to that guy's tie. Last week, he accidentally running along the school corridor with his school shoes on and was caught by him before Rin manage to accidentally (again) punched his face and got away. Wait, that isn't his fault. He's being chased by the other delinquent and he just tries to get away. While that punch was caused by something different, he unfortunately stepped on his shoe lace and almost falling face planted to the floor. By that time his fist swing and manage to hit the brunette so hard it giving him a bruised cheek. No wonder people called Rin a 'bad luck guy' after all; his luck always flew away when it comes to necessary event.

But still, what the hell with that guy? He came to the school not more than a month before and then not after a week in that school he quickly got appointed as the new student council president. Rin even heard a few rumors regarding his demeanor. The perfect student with good attitude; a genius that can excel in both sports and studies and loved by all the teachers with addition of a handsome face and tall body, definitely a complete boy for the girls to idolize. One weird thing that Rin realized with him is just the utter hate he built to Rin. He didn't exactly know what he had done to piss that guy like that until he became the guy's main target. The school has many other problematic delinquent but he stays persistent with Rin, an ordinary thug that loves to stay alone than involved with everyone else. Maybe that's his problem, he don't like an unpopular boy like Rin.

_"__Tsk, I hate people with popularity!" _

Today he didn't mean to slack off from his classes, he just fallen asleep in his usual spot, the rooftop. He's really tired from his work last night. He lives in poverty with his father. His father only income is from the tiny ramen and takoyaki stall situated in the park of one famous shrine in heart of Tokyo. He will help his father on the stall after school until night everyday but yesterday they got so many customers Rin need to stay late until around midnight. Feeling like he's been dozing off the entire half time of his classes before lunch time, Rin decided to take a short nap but ended up sleeping through the break until past the first class in his timetable. He's awoken by a sudden hard poke on the side of his ribcage only to opened his eyes and met with a glare from the said hated person and was prodded with feet. Later that he remember was he tries to protest but was shoved right to the fence where all the girls in the gym right down the block can see his face got smothered to the wire fence. It's totally embarrassing when all the girl giggles and the boys snickered at him.

He reaches the end of the hall after a long frustrating walk and mercilessly shoved the door open only to be greeted with a mad Shura-sensei. What he knows after that was he's in the infirmary with two prominent marks on his face. One is a shape of wire fence and another is a shape of a chalk.

*****[Never hate You]*****

His luck didn't leave him yet. Rin thought again on what his father has said last night, it was about his little brother coming back to live with them. Or it's more like, getting him to live back with them. Rin insisted to move out and he continues to live with Fujimoto Shiro, his caretaker that has been taking care of him since he's a baby. Actually he live with both his little brother and mother until he's five year old but then his mother was forced to live back in their grandfather house and Rin lost contact with his mother and brother since that. He was so happy to meet both of them again.

"Hey troublesome dude, going home early? So, you're really living under your mommy's skirt after all!" One of the delinquent that always picked up fights with Rin tries to mock him but instead, the reply he got turns him speechless.

"Ah sorry, my little brother is coming back today. Didn't want to be late, bye!~" Rin waves his hand happily, running all the way home with sparkling mode (one could see flowers blooming on the background…).

"Did that guy got a brain problem today?" Shiratori ask his friends and they just shrugged off.

_Since small his only friend was his little brother. Rin only plays with him and completely being the awesome older brother in the other eyes. He's always proud with his little brother. The boy always said he wanted to be a doctor and Rin was more than happy to support him with all his heart. _

_"__Nii-chan…when I grow up I wanted to be awesome as you!"_

_"__Nii-chan, you're so brave!…"_

_"__Nii-chan…I fall on the lawn…i-it hurts…"_

_"__Nii-chan…!"_

_"__I-I love you nii-chan!..."_

"Old man, I'm home!..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING OLD MAN?!" With shocked expression and trembling fingers Rin point to the white-haired man. Fujimoto Shiro just stands there and sighing, when Rin made no move to recover from his shock Shiro tries to ignore the boy. He keeps touching his bow tie in attempt to correct its position. Failed to do so he finally grumbling loudly "I've never wear this again for 15 years and now I've forgot how to!" At the end, the tie got tied up in a slightly weird angle.

"Rin have you finished packing up your things?" He folded his arm in annoyance and glares to the boy. Rin nodded slowly, he already knows about his foster father's job before he quit to raised him but he still couldn't help himself from awe at the sight of Shiro in butler uniform.

Faking a cough, Rin walk away after glancing one more time to the old man. He was told that Shiro was once a head of maid in his grandfather mansion, still Rin didn't know anything about the detail of his mother's family. His little brother was the only one she brings to live back in that place so Rin got separated from his little twin from they're kids. He wonder how his little brother will look like, will he be the timid one like before? Rin couldn't wait to know.

He drags his entire suitcase to the front door. Rin sure he will miss this house he'd grown up in for 15 years. He eyes the house once again and silently hoping that he will come back here again somewhere in the future. Shiro stand beside him and smiling. _"Finally, the time has come for both of the company to get their heirs back"_

"Whaaaa?! A limousine, how rich is we actually?!" Rin start to go into his hyper mode, running around the large car and flailing his arm like a retarded kid. Shiro can only sigh and grin, he loves to see the kid being happy. Hopefully he won't act like that along the way or Shiro will definitely get a headache.

*****[Never hate you]*****

_"__Yuri-sama, what are you doing?! Shiro tries to catch up to the woman, but he still failed. Yuri already in the taxi, putting in her suitcase and a sleeping Yukio to the backseat "I'm sorry Shiro, I can't wait anymore…" She enters the car and closing the door, Shiro finally reach to the side of the taxi. He bangs on the glass, begging Yuri to hear what he needs to say. After a while ignoring the man, Yuri opened the door and Shiro didn't waste any time left "What about Rin? What will I say to him if he wakes up only to find his mother and brother gone?...Yuri please, he's just a little kid…" Yuri looks like she's almost crying. Turning to the sleeping Yukio, she traces her hand to the soft pale cheek of her child "I didn't know what to do Shiro, Yukio was the only one that looks like me while Rin looks exactly like his father. If my father knows about him, it'll only worsen the situation…"_

_"__I understand that but…"_

_"__I'm sorry Shiro, take care of Rin for me. One day, I'll come and pick him up right after my father died…I promise…" With the last word she closed the door and the taxi rushed towards the main road, leaving a stunned Shiro behind. _

Shiro wakes up from his sleep upon hearing Rin screaming frantically again _'This kid really loves to act hyper…_' He pinch his nose bridge and look up to the said boy "What is it Rin?..."

"The house is so big!" Shiro couldn't help but smile at his adopted son's antic. Shiro knows he shouldn't get angry at the boy seeing how actually he deserves all this as early as Yukio does. He and the boy lives in a normal live, searching for money by working part time and etc. Live was hard for the boy and Shiro felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He can live happily like his little brother but instead, because of the family problems the child was kept in the dark for his entire live.

Rin is practically bouncing on his seat when the limousine head pass through the front gate and stop right in front of the mansion. Before Rin could even reach out for the limousine's door it opens by itself and suddenly Rin is almost in tear, so does Yuri.

"Mama…"

"Rin-chan, is that you…Oh my, it's you!...It's really you!"

She barge into the limousine and hugs the boy tightly, Rin close his eyes trying to hold in the tears. After all his a big boy already and he didn't cry easily but meeting your own mom after got separated for 10 years really is something and he couldn't help and giving in already, snuggling further into his mother's touches. Shiro smiles seeing the reunited family, his job is accomplished now.

*****[Never hate you]*****

Yuri rubs her face with her beloved son. "Rin-chan, mama really missed you~" Rin struggles to break the overly affection his mother shows him while carefully stepping on the long stairs. "Mama I'm a grown up now, you embarrass me in front of your employees!" His eye trails to another group of maids that giggles when they see how Yuri strangles his son in a deadly hug. "Aww, but you still call me mama~" Hearing that, a blush appears on Rin's face making him stutter and spouting curses.

Immediately, Yuri glares at Shiro. "Who taught my son to talk like that Shiro?!" Shiro sweat drop and backing away slowly hands raises up to rub the back of his head in a guilty manner. Next, what Rin knows is Shiro was the one got a long lecture from his mom and he slip out from the chaos trying to venture around the large house on his own.

"This is so awesome, everything looks so expensive…" He watches the entire hall in the middle of the house from upstairs before decided to come down and walk towards the garden. Before he know it he hears a name that he wanted to hear for 10 years and Rin scramble on his feet, running to the voice that talk about the name. Right when he reach a glass door that leads to the outside of the house he hears it again and finally found what he'd been searching for.

"Welcome back Yukio-sama, do you want some tea?"

Panting and trying to catch his breath from running so fast, he push the glass door opens and meet his long lost little brother sitting on the chair situated in the beautiful garden. Yukio looks shocked for a second before it melts into a longing expression. They missed each other so much; when he tries to stand up and greet his brother properly he's shoved back to his seat from Rin sudden hug. The grip on the back of his shirt reminds him that this is not a dream and this is his brother, his real brother.

"Yuki-chan!…"

"Nii-chan…I miss you so much…"

Rin quickly retract back and putting his arm on Yukio's shoulder. When he looks at Yukio he realize how his timid and cute little brother isn't there anymore, the person in front looks more mature and even his voice also was a pitch deeper than Rin's. Rin continues to stare at him, now he notices the same things that never change with his little brother. He still got that calming green eyes and cute moles on his face, he's wearing a glasses too like he did 10 years ago. He snap out from his train of thought only when he heard the other male chuckling; Rin's eyebrow knit together and he tilts his head a little, trying to understand what makes his little brother so happy like that.

"Nii-chan you didn't change since little too…and…the fact that you didn't even realized that you're sitting on my lap…you're so funny"

Blushing three shades darker Rin looks down and hurried to get away from his little twins.

"S-shut up moley-four eyes!"

Yukio continues to laugh when Rin did nothing but fidgeting on his toes and acting like a tsundere school girl. It's really his brother like he'd known before and the boy never change. Finally after a while and knowing that Yukio wouldn't stop from his laugh soon Rin let out a stifle laugh too and they both enjoys their time together chuckling and giggling on each other.

*****[Never hate you]*****

Rin had the weirdest dream ever. A dream about how along the time he just met his mother and brother he keep glancing at his little brother and blush. His heart was stammering and thumping badly without exact reason and Rin thinks that he might gone crazy when he being near Yukio. It maybe because how long he had been longing to see his little brother that he's acting like that but Rin still couldn't help to think that it was completely different from the normal feelings he always had. And Yukio didn't help it either, when the boy realized that Rin had been staring at him he will smile or either sends him a wink which turns poor Rin even mad.

_"__Shit…did…I acquired a brother complex?..."_

Slowly opening his eyes, Rin let out a long yawn. Sleeping in a comfortable and nice bed didn't help him to wake up. Heck, Rin can bet that his already waking up late right now. Another long yawn and he snuggle closer to the warm pillow surrounding him.

_"__It's so nice…" _

It feels like he was in a bed of flowers. He loves how the blanket was so soft and bed was so thick and comfortable, definitely different from the thin futon he usually sleeps in the small house. And the way the warm pillow shifted to offers him a better position and draping around him, hugging him protectively made him really falling back to the slumber land faster than he thought he will…

_"__Wait, pillow can hug? That's weird…"_

It is then when his sight finally correct and he can see clearly through his thick bangs, Rin realize what situation he was in.

_"__WHAAAAT?!"_

_"__This is a lie right?! We didn't do anything stupid right?!"_

Panic raises and Rin feels like his head is spinning uncontrollably. How in the world that he ended up sleeping in his little brother hug, in his bed? Slowly, oh so slowly, he raises the blanket that covering both of them with trembling hand. Silently praying to god that he's not naked he quickly tore the blanket from both of them and creak an eye open. His worries evaporated like water being exposed under the sun in a dessert. Luckily, both of them in their clothing but they still be in a very suggestive glance around and notice how he's head is situated on Yukio's arm and Yukio's another arm is around…his waist.

Awkward situation they're in right now turns Rin's heart 'doki-doki' again. Rin didn't know why Yukio being a heavy sleeper at that moment, he's squirming around a lot already but the brunette still in deep sleep. Gulping his saliva nervously, he turns around and meets Yukio's blissful sleeping face. Rin thought that he must be so tired that he forgot to take off his glasses before going to bed.

_"__Kawaii…" _

Slowly, his hand reaches up to touch the beautiful face of his little brother.

_"__Wait!...Rin, what are you doing?! You're not a gay…and you're not falling for your little brother!..."_

Mentally slap himself he tries to get up, mind still in miserable condition. _"You're straight Rin, you love girl…with big 'oppai'…girl…girl…girl…" _Panting and despite his struggle to run away from his little brother he still letting his gaze to fell over the sleeping brunette, without much force he got distracted again. _"So hot…" _

Rin blink his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!"

He's screaming so loudly which made the people in the whole mansion almost got a heart attack and jumping out from the bed and the room, nowhere to be seen until it's time to go to school.

* * *

**Wow, its midnight and I've written up to 3k words. I'm tired…**

**This might be a two or three shots. Update depends on my free time like always. As always there're few mistakes but I'm doing my best already. Sorry.**

**But your review can change that, you can also ask for a smut later. xD**

**Ps: Remember to give your love to my favorite authors (PrincessofFlameX and E-L or Jaegershark). I'd appreciate that and I'm sure they do too! :3**

**Thanks for reading! C'ya!**


End file.
